1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mobile terminals searching systems and methods, more particularly, to a mobile terminals searching system and a searching method use for quickly searching mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile terminals for wireless communication, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are widely used for communicating such as calling, sending/receiving messages, etc.
However, many mobile terminals do not have a function to identify the position of the mobile terminal (e.g. geographical area), particularly when the terminal's users get lost or during disasters, such as avalanches, earthquakes etc. These users may be unable to identify their position or get in touch with other users of mobile terminals. Thus, it is important for other users to promptly and quickly be able to identify the position and find the lost users, etc.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.